


Drunk Revolutionary Screeching

by The Fandom Committee (aussie_em)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie_em/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Committee
Summary: The Hamilsquad is a mess. But don't worry, Washingdad is here to hel- *did Madison & Jefferson just kiss*A community collaboration written and inspired by some of the interesting sessions we have on our discord server!We wrote this instead of sleepingJoin the fun!Some may be related, some may not, idk
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Drunk Revolutionary Screeching

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was brought to you by me & BubblyChildOfHades
> 
> Join the fun!  
> General fandom server (more than just Hamilton) - https://discord.gg/PD9X2yN  
> Writing and reading these fics - https://discord.gg/kVmaKdP

_Alexander Hamilton > Everyone I Know_

**Alexander Hamilton - 12:58 AM**

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down lowwww_

**John Laurens - 12:58 AM**

Ignore him, he's drunk and put his Spotify on shuffle

**Alexander Hamilton - 12:59 AM**

_You can't beleive how much it--_

**John Laurens - 12:59 AM**

Babe no

**Alexander Hamilton - 12:59 AM**

;))))

**John Laurens - 12:59 AM**

Alright that's enough internet for you

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:00 AM**

But babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**John Laurens 1:00 AM**

No

Herc come in and help pls

**Hercules Mulligan - 1:00 AM**

On my way

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:00 AM**

LAFAYETTE

**Hercules Mulligan - 1:00 AM**

Alex stop

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette - 1:00 AM**

I was summoned

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:01 AM**

_Just to be your mannnnnnn_

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:01 AM**

Wait, Hamilton are u actually fluent in French?

**John Laurens - 1:01 AM**

_I got Alex's phone_

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:01 AM**

_I got my phone back, oui_

**John Laurens - 1:02 AM**

Oh no don't get him started in other languages-

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:02 AM**

Nice

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:02 AM**

_Tu sais que tu l'aimes, John_

_Y este lo enciende_

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:03 AM**

I can't translate French ugh

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette - 1:04 AM**

Alex, _mon ami,_ stop, I don't think John's face can get any redder-

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:04 AM**

Lafayette what did he say?

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:05 AM**

_Oh allez, Laf_

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette - 1:05 AM**

Well the first one was 'You know you love it, John'

And well-

I think you can figure it out

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:06 AM**

Ohhhhhh

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette - 1:08 AM**

Indeed

**Hercules Mulligan - 1:08 AM**

And now they're making out on the couch

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:09 AM**

Coming to this party was an awful idea

Not because of the party, but just because I had to witness that

**James Madison - 1:11 AM**

Thomas where are you I'm lost

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:11 AM**

Find the couch and run in the other direction

**James Madison - 1:12 AM**

Oh I see you

Also that's probably a problem, @Hercules Mulligan control your boys

**Hercules Mulligan - 1:12 AM**

I'm trying

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:13 AM**

Angelicaaaaaaaa

Angelicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Elizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Maria Reynolds - 1:14 AM**

Help Paggy's drunk now too

Peggy*

**John Laurens – 1:14 AM**

That was fast

**Maria Reynolds – 1:14 AM**

Yeah she does that

**James Madison - 1:14 AM**

Isn't she underage?

**Maria Reynolds - 1:15 AM**

Oh heck, don't tell Washington

**George Washington - 1:15 AM**

Don't tell me what, exactly, Maria?

**Aaron Burr - 1:16 AM**

It would be nice, it would be niceeeee, if Washington didn't show up whenever we said his nameeeee

**George Washington - 1:16 AM**

Kids, you need to go home

Have you got a move of transportation?

**John Laurens - 1:17 AM**

Someone help Alex passed out

**George Washington - 1:18 AM**

_Sigh_. Where are you kids? I'll bring the minibus and drop you all home

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:19 AM**

We're at my house- oh Lord, I'm going to have to bleach the couch

**James Madison - 1:20 AM**

It's not what you think. Alex spilled his drink when he passed out.

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:20 AM**

1:20 NICE

Wiat

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:20 AM**

Alex go back to sleep

**John Laurens - 1:21 AM**

No don't say that I don't want to carry him

**Hercules Mulligan - 1:21 AM**

It's fine, I've got y'all

**John Laurens - 1:21 AM**

Herc, you're already carrying Laf, how are you still texting

**Hercules Mulligan - 1:22 AM**

They're not that heavy, I can carry both of them

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:23 AM**

This party was a bad idea

**James Madison - 1:23 AM**

Why did you host it?

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:23 AM**

Social obligation

JBHGVJHCFGXD SCREW YOU HAMILTON

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:25 AM**

WJHGEN I WAS SIX YEARSV OLD I H VYJUD^YUOKE MY LEFG

**John Laurens - 1:25 AM**

Oh noooo Ed Sheeran

**George Washington - 1:25 AM**

Don't worry kids I'm almost there.

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:26 AM**

Hope you have enough room for drunk Maria and Eliza to make out in the back of your car

**John Laurens - 1:26 AM**

I'm concerned and amazed

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:27 AM**

&WHAGYYUGT AND M TFIRN D HAVE NOT THOR NW N UP INS SO LN G

**John Laurens -1:27 AM**

Washingdad I hope you're almost here

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:27 AM**

Hey, John? Can I knock him out?

**George Washington - 1:27 AM**

Don't worry son, I'm right around the corner

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:28 AM**

BNBJHVGHFDRTGH DON"T CALL ME OSONO

**John Laurens - 1:28 AM**

Yeah pls

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:29 AM**

Alright, I have my sisters & Maria. John, do you have your squad?

**John Laurens - 1:29 AM**

I have mine

**Eliza Schuyler - 1:29 AM**

SCREWW JAMES REYNOLDS

**John Laurens - 1:29 AM**

Oh gods

**Eliza Schuyler - 1:29 AM**

HE HURT MY MARIA

AND NOW SHE'S CRYING BAOUT IT

**John Laurens - 1:31 AM**

Gwash is here thank goodness

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette - 1:32 AM**

OUI OUI MON AMI J'MAPEPLLE LAFAYETTE

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:33 AM**

RA RA RASPUTIN

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:34 AM**

Gwash help

**George Washington - 1:34 AM**

Where are you, Peggy?

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:35 AM**

Noooooooooo I'm not going homeeeeeee

**John Laurens - 1:35 AM**

Dancing on the couch Washigdad

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:35 AM**

GASP

JAMES & THOMAS KISSEED

**John Laurens - 1:35 AM**

What?!

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:36 AM**

YEEEEEES

I KNEW IT

**Maria Reynolds - 1:36 AM**

My Aphrodite instincts... I thought they were a couple

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:37 AM**

Congraulations, Thomas and James, you managed to stop Peggy bouncing on the couch long enough for Washington to take her to the car

**John Laurens - 1:37 AM**

That's good

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:37 AM**

Noooo that wasn't us

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:37 AM**

SKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**John Laurens - 1:37 AM**

Alex is back

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:38 AM**

PARDON E ARE YOU ARRON MUBURR SIURRR

**George Washington – 1:38 AM**

Thomas, please tell me you're never hosting another social gathering again

**Angelica Schuyler – 1:38 AM**

Wait, how many have you hosted before now?

**James Madison - 1:38 AM**

2 many

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:39 AM**

OOOOOO GOOD ONE BABE

Oh heck

Oh heck uh

Alex have yo been messing with my ohone

My autocorrect said Babe instead of James

**Aaron Burr - 1:40 AM**

Good luck with that, you're taking a stand

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:40 AM**

Alex is passed out Jefferson

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:40 AM**

kbhbgyjtI F YOU WSANT D FOR NOTHING BYURRR WHAT WILL UUOUT FALL FOR

**John Laurens - 1:40 AM**

Nope

He's not

But I don't think it was him ;)

So that meansssss

Jeffersonnnn

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:42 AM**

No

**Peggy Schuyler – 1:42 PM**

MY APRORODITE INSTINGCTS WERE CORRECT

YOU'RE ARE ADATING MADISONNN

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:42 AM**

Nooooooo

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:43 AM**

Yeppp

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:43 AM**

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:44 AM**

Yupppp

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:44 AM**

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:45 AM**

YESSSSSSSS

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:45 AM**

I refuse to beleive it

**Peggy Schuyler – 1:45 AM**

MADISONNNNNN AR e yuUOU TWO DATING

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:45 AM**

Why on earth would such a beautiful man such as my dear Jemmy James date a mess like meeeeeeeeeee? I thought sooooo

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:46 AM**

SO YOUBADMIT IT YOUR"S A MESS I KNEW IT

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:46 AM**

HAMILTON TAKE A WALK

**James Madison - 1:47 AM**

rry Jm i hugging m too tight I cnt rch ll th keys

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bsolutly not

**Peggy Schuyler – 1:48 AM**

I WILL CALL DOWN MY MOTHER, APHRODITE, GODDESS OF LOVE, ON YOU DONT TELL ME THIS INSTANT

**James Madison - 1:48 AM**

hy ould he date m whn I cn dte him?

But till noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Peggy Schuyler – 1:49 AM**

That's the same thing dumbass

**James Madison - 1:49 AM**

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Peggy Schuyler - 1:49 AM**

Yessss

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:49 AM**

Thomas just screamed 'I love you Jem' and started crying

Washingdad get in here your children are drunk

James is trying his best to comfort him with one arm

**John Laurens - 1:50 AM**

I see you and I are probably some of the only sane/ not drunk people here

**George Washington - 1:51 AM**

I like to think I'm sane and sober

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:51 AM**

I LOVE MY BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**James Madison - 1:52 AM**

ee bet frind forvr nd ever nd ever nd evrer

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:52 AM**

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:52 AM**

I hope you are Washingdad. Ur driving these suckers home

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:52 AM**

W'RE NOT DAUNTFG

**Peggy Schuyler – 1:52 AM**

So your married? Awesome

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:54 AM**

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**James Madison - 1:55 AM**

Ngelic you're till here right?

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:56 AM**

Yeah

**James Madison - 1:56 AM**

Cn you get Thom off me pl

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:56 AM**

Ok. I'm moving these two to Jefferson's room.

**Thomas Jefferson - 1:58 AM**

Nooooooo jemmmmmmmyyyyyyy

**Angelica Schuyler - 1:58 AM**

Got him

Alright let's take these losers upstairs

**Alexander Hamilton - 1:59 AM**

ITGB MUSY TBE NICE I T MUST BE NICE TO HAVE WASHING TON ON YOUR SIDDEK FO THE ARHUMENT

**Angelica Schuyler - 2:01 AM**

Okay Gwash, I took those two upstairs and aww they're so cute

Awww they're cuddling on the bed now

**Peggy Schuyler - 2:02 AM**

Yesssss

**Angelica Schuyler - 2:02 AM**

I don't think they know I'm here

Oh nope they definitely don't I'ma go downstairs now

**George Washington - 2:20 AM**

The others are home and safe, thank goodness

**John Laurens - 2:23 AM**

Tysm GWash

**George Washington – 2:25 AM**

Of course, anytimeeeeeeee

\--

**_Thomas Jefferson > James Madison_  
**

_**2:30 AM** _

I'm too much of a coward to say this out loud, but I love you James

Goodnight

<3

\- AussieEM & BubblyChildOfHades

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, hopefully you laughed (or at the very least expelled air out of your nose)
> 
> Perhaps you would smile or laugh a bit more if you joined the fun over on our Discord server?  
> Plus, they're really fun to write!
> 
> General fandom server (more than just Hamilton) - https://discord.gg/PD9X2yN  
> Writing and reading these fics - https://discord.gg/kVmaKdP
> 
> :)


End file.
